


Beg For It

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an off-day and Geno really wants to blow Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I haven't written porn for, uh, must be years. So, I apologise.

It's a lazy sunny afternoon on their off-day and they have all the time in the world for doing absolutely nothing. Geno is stretched out in an armchair, his legs resting on the coffee table, a book in his lap. He isn't reading, though, but rather watching Sid.

Sid is sitting on the couch opposite Geno, as relaxed as he can possibly be when he isn't playing hockey and, Geno is sure, losing some kind of game on his phone. He is frowning at it, punching the screen with a bit too much force, and Geno lets his eyes linger on Sid's face before moving lower. The sweatpants Sid is wearing are old, washed thin and baggy and as he is sitting with his legs fallen apart, the thin cloth reveals exactly as much as Geno hoped it would.

Geno doesn't consider himself to be a complicated guy, quite the opposite. He is rather straight-forward in life in general and even more so when it comes to sex. Yes, Sid's mouth is sinful and Sid's thighs are thick and powerful, and Sid's stomach is made for Geno's tongue to lick patterns over, and Sid's ass is something Geno would definitely thank God for if he believed there was a god; but Geno loves Sid's cock the most. 

The sweatpants, resting gently against the curves and lines of Sid's thighs, show the outline of his cock perfectly. It's soft, nestled between Sid's thighs, and Geno wants to drop on his knees, crawl forward and mouth over it until it gets hard and Sid whimpers and begs for Geno's mouth or hand.

Geno isn't a complicated guy and the day is too relaxed for him to resist the urge.

Sid looks up from the phone when he notices Geno getting up and placing his book on the coffee table.

“Yeah, G?” he asks, but before he can continue Geno kneels between Sid's spread legs and his intentions become crystal clear. Sid's eyes widen comically. “Geno, I'm waiting for a phone call, I gotta do an interview,” he hisses.

Geno blinks innocently at him and rests his palms on Sid's thighs. “I can see your cock,” he says, “want put my mouth on it.”

Sid shudders and his cock visibly stirs in his pants. Geno grins, then looks up again. “Come on, Sid, I'm be good for you. Yes? You let me suck you?” 

Geno knows Sid really isn't a blushing virgin everyone thinks him to be, and he's proven right again when Sid nods jerkily and shifts in place. “You need to be quiet when I do my interview,” he says, the only warning he gives to Geno.

Geno grins. He shifts his hands upwards, pressing lightly until Sid lets his thighs fall apart even more. He leans forward then, pressing his mouth against Sid's cock through the thin cloth, feeling it jerk under his lips. Sid isn't hard yet, but he is getting there and Geno frowns because he loves to take Sid's soft cock in his mouth and lick around it until it grows hard and thick, heavy against Geno's tongue. 

He pulls back and Sid whines. 

“Hips up,” Geno says, grabbing two fistfuls of the sweatpants and tugging them down Sid's thighs as the other obliges. Sid isn't wearing underwear and his cock is half-hard and curving upwards and a little to the side already. Geno licks his fingertips and drags them along the underside of Sid's cock just as Sid's phone starts ringing. 

“Hello?” Sid answers a little breathlessly and Geno focuses his attention on Sid's cock. 

It's almost fully hard, so Geno gives it a few slow, feather-light touches, which is just enough. Then he gets closer, pressing between Sid's legs, and wraps his hand around the base of Sid's cock. He is vaguely aware of the sharp intake of breath coming from upwards, but his whole attention is directed to the warm, flushed cock ready for his hand and his mouth. 

He doesn't tease. He wraps his mouth around it, swallowing around it and letting more and more slip into his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely. He shifts his head a little and the cockhead presses against his cheek, bulging it out. Sid's hips jerk a little and Geno pulls back and look up.

Sid is clutching the phone with so much force that his knuckles are turning white. He is talking, too, about Canada's chances for the Olympics, but he is bright red in his face and Geno grins at him before putting his lips around the cockhead again. He presses his tongue against it, licking around, and then takes more of Sid's cock in. He isn't comfortable with deep-throating and probably won't ever be, but Sid's never complained, so Geno doesn't dwell on it.

He bobs his head, his lips sliding up and down Sid's cock, leaving it shiny with spit. Occasionally he pulls back, stroking Sid once, twice, before moving his mouth back. He twirls his tongue around the head, licking around it as if it's a lollipop, and then licks a stripe down to Sid's balls. 

When he pulls back again a few minutes later, Sid actually whimpers, and then speaks hurriedly. “No, no, it's, ah, it's my dog. She wants to go out, so, uh, if,” he babbles and Geno grins to himself.

He moves his free hand to cup Sid's balls and slips his mouth down again, covering the rest of Sid's cock with his fist. He knows how to bring Sid to his orgasm, knows how to coordinate his hand and his mouth, knows that Sid likes it sloppy and slick and wet.

Sid's phone lands on the couch and the next moment Sid's hands are in Geno's hair, tangled in the short strands. “Yeah, G, yeah,” he pants, pulling Geno closer, making his cock slid deeper. Geno knows it means Sid is close and he pulls back, letting go. 

Sid lets out a groan. “What? Come on, you can't let me...” He doesn't finish, because Geno grabs his hands and holds them firmly.

“No touch,” he says, his voice thick, and Sid shivers, but nods.

Geno brings him to the edge a few more times, licking away the precum, moving his lips down and taking Sid as far as he can until Sid's whimpering, “Yeah, there, close,” before pulling back completely until the immediate urge to come is gone.

By the fourth time, Sid is begging. “Let me come, come on, G, let me come. Please, let me come.”

Geno looks up, wrapping his hand around Sid's cock. “Come in my mouth,” he says, and parts his mouth to swallow Sid down again.

Sid comes the moment his cock catches Geno's tongue, almost sobbing from relief, and Geno closes his eyes as he swallows, his throat moving visibly. The last bit of Sid's come stays on his lips and he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

“You're evil,” Sid says weakly, practically melted against the couch. 

“Girls love,” Geno replies, grinning again. “Sid love.”

The fact that Sid doesn't even reply, just nods stupidly, is something Geno considers to be an immediate victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Sid would probably kick Geno in his face if Geno tried to blow him during a phone interview. Shh. This is me taking artistic liberties. For the sake of porn and all. (And anyway, as always. Could be worse. Could be Kaner.)


End file.
